Cartas al Corazón
by OmAiRiTa
Summary: A ese inútil órgano que si no fuera por él no entraríamos vivos, pero gracias a él también estamos sufriendo. Bueno, no tan dramático. Por ese inepto que ni siquiera nos voltea a ver. HxM No me maten!
1. Introducción, A Mi Corazón:

Cartas al Corazón

_(Capítulo1)_

HieixMukuro (Principalmente)

.:OmAiRiTa:.

Hola! Soy nueva por acá. No es que no haya leído antes fic de YYH, ni que no haya escrito antes sobre cualquier otra serie, es sólo que es la primera vez que escribo uno de YYH. Weno, espero que les guste! Gracias a Cuquita por haberme dado el summary! U Es algo corto pero es la introducción.

**-o-o-o-o- Cartas al corazón -o-o-o-o-**

A ese inútil órgano que si no fuera por él no entraríamos vivos, pero gracias a él también estamos sufriendo (Bueno, no tan dramático). Por ese inepto que ni siquiera nos voltea a ver.

**-o-o-o-o- Capítulo 1: Introducción. -o-o-o-o-**

_Maldito corazón¿Por qué te empeñas en hacerme esto¿Qué culpa tengo yo¡Nunca te he hecho nada, siempre te evito problemas, evito querer, evito pedir! Y ahora que me descuido, ahora que necesito querer y que me quieran, lo tengo, tengo un corazón, pero... ¿Y el instructivo? Nunca me dijiste cómo usarlo, cómo reaccionar. Pinche corazón... No en realidad, gracias por enseñarme a querer, a necesitar, la vida sin corazón no sirve, aún así no sirve. ¿Qué chingados quieres que haga? Bueno, 'porfa' si cambias de opinión házmelo saber._

_Atte: La cerebro que te ayuda a funcionar._

Algo faltaba, esa carta a mi corazón seguía vacía y luego encontré lo que faltaba...

_¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? Yo sólo buscaba ser la emperatriz del Makai... tu también lo buscabas, yo alimenté tu ambición y tu me traicionaste. ¡Me traicionaste! Me hiciste mirar a mi derecha, me hiciste perder la concentración, me hiciste malgastarlo todo. Fui todo... llegué a serlo todo, era rica, era afortunada, quizás era fea, si y sigo siéndolo, pero era muy famosa, muy fuerte, muy importante. ¿Qué soy ahora? Una mujer con la mitad del cuerpo cicatrizado, frustrada de la vida, que vive con un hombre que le hace el mismo caso que un niño pequeño a las noticias de la noche, soy no más que un débil demonio más en este mundo que ya no me necesita. ¡Que nunca me necesitó! No sé si seguir aquí o largarme a ver quién sabe dónde... Quizás pueda reinventarme en el Reikai, como una demonio reformada, porque tu lo sabes corazón, yo fui buscada durante mucho tiempo, mucho tiempo. O puede ser que intente una vida de ningen en su mundo como rechazada social y maltratada psicológicamente hablando._

Aún la sentía hueca.

_Tu me conoces mejor que nadie. Todo el mundo cree que por dentro no soy una mujer, pero aquí dentro, es donde más mujer me siento. Me siento mujer cuando mi alma vuela de mi cuerpo y se asienta en su pecho todas las noches. Me siento mujer cuando me asaltan fantasías y me despierto en la madrugada sudando de excitación. Me siento mujer cuando su mirada me penetra el alma. Me siento mujer cuando el más leve roce eriza hasta el último milímetro de mi piel. Me siento mujer cuando acepto que lo amo. Me siento mujer... ahora._

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Se puede decir que ahí estuvo la introducción, en cuanto tenga tiempo lo actualizo. Sé que mucha gente tratará de aventarme tomatazos, no trato de agredir a nadie pero amo el HieixMukuro muchísimo. Creo que me acredito el primer HxM en español de gracias!

RR Plz! ññ


	2. Crónica de una Unión Infinita

**Cartas al Corazón**

_(Capítulo 2)_

.:Shiny Eliptic Omi-Chan:.

Ok, supongo que tendré que volver a mis ondas de "nadie me quiere", me acostumbré a ser bien tratada… sea como sea, pienso alternar capítulos, es decir, uno de Mukuro, otro de Hiei y otro de ambos y así. Bueno, sus opiniones son importantísimas. Sé que mi fic no es el primer HxM en español pero es el primer catalogado como tal (digo, es estúpido pensar que soy la única a la que se le ha ocurrido, claro que NO) simplemente noté que cuando en los menús escogías a esos dos personajes no te salí absolutamente nada… pues ya ven! Aquí viene la segunda parte, la narra Hiei.

**o – o – o – o –o Capítulo 2: Crónica de una unión infinita o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o –**

.-Hn. –Demonios! Prometí no volver a hacerlo. Me miró desde la otra cabecera de la mesa con cara de molestia. –no puedo controlarlo.

.-Inténtalo.

Era una costumbre de AÑOS, cómo podía, la dama, pretender que en uno de deshiciera de ella? De verdad era difícil omitirlos… y le molestaba aún más cuando se me salía un "hn" cuando ella estaba hablando, como era el caso…

.-Estaba diciendo –dijo recalcando la palabra "estaba" – que me voy unos días al Reikai.

.- ¿A qué?

.-De verdad crees que te lo voy a decir?

.-Haz lo que quieras. –me paré de donde estaba sentado, imposibilitado de comer en paz por su constante actitud de mujer superior. Debería empezar a entender que nadie la conoce mejor que yo.

.- ¿A dónde vas?

.-A cualquier lugar lejano a ti.

.-No será necesario. No me tendrás aquí por dos meses.

.-¿Dos meses? Y qué pasa con la guardia.

.-Lo haces suficientemente bien sin mi, Hiei.

Cómo que "suficientemente"? Lo hago mejor que ella. Es más, ella no hace nada! Se sienta a organizar papelería en un escritorio mientras que soy yo quien me fastidio borrando mentes. Saliendo como extraterrestre en los periódicos ningens. Vagando Patrullando todo el día mi territorio a ver si algún humano estúpido calló por error en el Makai. Los devuelvo a su lugar de origen. Y todo para que ella diga que lo hago "suficientemente" bien.

.-Lo hago y con eso basta.

.-Insinúas que yo no hago nada?

.-No. Digo que tú no haces nada. Yo no me ando con insinuaciones.

.-Vete de mi vista. –esperé unos segundos. Ay, Mukuro… si supieras. Nadie te conoce mejor que yo. –FUERA DE AQUI!

.-Me voy al ningenkai.

.-¿Por qué?

.-Hn. –me dirigió una mirada furiosa.- De verdad crees que te lo voy a decir?

.-Por favor! No seas patético.

.-Mukuro. Yo sé que te vas porque necesitas descansar de mí.

.-Si, claro! Y me vas a decir que te vas porque "casualidosamente" tú también necesitas descansar de mi ¿no?

.-No. Me voy porque quiero ver a mis amigos.

.-Ah. Claro, es por eso. ¿Entonces porqué no te fuiste desde un principio?

.-Por que no quería!

.-La próxima vez toma mejor tus decisiones, quieres?

Tomé mi gabardina de un mueble que había a un lado de la mesa. Estaba decidido, me iba al ningenkai, cada habitación estaba impregnada a su olor, cada objeto me la recordaba. "Casualidosamente" yo también necesitaba descansar de ella! Pero no podría hacerlo en la fortaleza. Simplemente no. Iba a ser imposible.

.-Dios, si Kurama no me acepta… no sé que voy a hacer.

.-Volver a mi fortaleza a besarme los zapatos como un perro faldero ¿qué más? –escuché su voz y la vi de pie con dos maletas en las manos. –Si algo pasa… -pero claro, ese instinto maternal que tanto me molesta- estoy con Yomi.

CON QUIÉN? MUKURO IBA A PASAR DOS MESES CON YOMI! Aquello no era posible, no era aceptable, era una locura! Mukuro iba a estar con alguien que no era yo! Comprendería que estuviera sola, eso es normal… pero no Yomi!

.-No vas a decir nada?

.-Hn. Qué quieres que diga?

.-Si, Hiei, creo que también voy a extrañarte. Aunque la verdad espero que no.

Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta principal. Algo era verdad… yo la iba a extrañar lo sabía.

.-Cuídate.

Se volvió repentinamente pero sólo alcancé a ver su rostro una fracción de segundo. Porque decidí salir corriendo, no quería mirar atrás, no quería verla irse… honestamente… no quería que se fuera.

**o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o –**

.-Cómo llegué a esto?

.-Simple, Hiei. Tuviste una discusión y ambos salieron corriendo de la fortaleza porque se estaban hartando a si mismos.

.-Es estúpido. No sé por qué tuvimos una discusión.

.-Yo si.

.-Baka. No puedes saberlo, no estuviste ahí!

.-Puedo predecirlo. Fuiste hosco con ella, no es cierto?

.-Ella fue hosca conmigo!

.-Hay un detallito que tú todavía no captas. Un pequeño detalle que es el más importante de todos… -hizo una pausa desesperante.

.-Rojo, te estoy esperando!

.-Ah claro, es que estaba quitándole las bolas de plumas a tu almohada.

.-Mi almohada me importa un bledo!

.-Bueno, bueno. Calma, sucede que por más que trates de comparar a tu hermana y a Mukuro y quieras decir que en todo son distintas, siempre vas a encontrar algo que no cambia… esa es la clave.

.-No entiendo.

.-Si, mira. ¿Qué tienen Yukina y Mukuro en común? Excepto que son algo cercano tuyo, claro.

.-Nada.

.-Si, hay algo.

.-Que son mujeres?

.-Exacto. Mukuro es fuerte, ha sufrido, es excepcionalmente resistente, tiene un control de si misma envidiable pero a pesar de todo sigue siendo una mujer… y por lo que me cuentas una muy sensible. Esta es la prueba máxima, Hiei.

.-Kitsune, no me estás ayudando.

.-A lo que voy es que tienes que tratarla como tratarías a cualquier mujer. A tu modo, si, pero como a cualquier otra mujer. Ese es el punto. Porque cuando le dijiste "A cualquier lugar lejano a ti" fuiste horrible. Entonces te contestó "No será necesario" estaba dolida! Si después de esto Mukuro y tú se siguen llevando tan bien como antes… entonces todo está bien. Pero tu eres una bestia tratando mujeres y me dices baka a mí!

.-Kurama, tu sabes de mujeres! Y yo estoy peleado con ellas.

.-Mukuro no tiene la culpa de que todas las Koorimes sean mujeres.

.-Tiene la culpa por ser mujer.

.-Que testarudo eres, eh! Bueno –dijo y aplaudió- Tu cama está lista.

.-Es un sillón.

.-Estás acostumbrado a dormir en un sillón!

.-Hn.

.-Yo no lo entiendo. ¿Por qué duermes en un sillón?

.-Es una manía. Me pincha dejarla sola.

.-Si, es por eso que estás aquí intentando alejarte de la idea, no es cierto?

.-Eso creo. Pero está con Yomi.

.-Con Yomi?

.-Yo tampoco lo entiendo. Pero es así. –Silencio- Ya no vives con Shiori?

.-No. Se mudó y decidió dejarme la casa.

.-Muy bien. Ahora no estará mal si me paro a la mitad de la noche a buscar nieve dulce, verdad?

.-Más o menos! Y se llama helado, Hiei, por última vez.

Ya era muy noche. Bueno, ni tanto. Kurama dijo que era tarde viendo a ese aparato que tiene palitos que dan vueltas… ese que hace tac, tac, tac. Yo no le entiendo así que mejor me guío por la luz que hay… aunque en el ningenkai no es muy fácil hacer eso.

Ese aparato me está molestando. Eso se oye… «tic, tac, tic, tac» Se oye como los pasos de Mukuro en el pasillo de la entrada… el que es de mármol. «tic, tac, tic, tac» No… es el goteo del agua… siempre deja la llave medio abierta cuando sale de bañarse. «tic, tac, tic, tac» O quizás son sus uñas… cuando hace tonaditas en la mesa de noche cuando tiene insomnio… «tic, tac, tic, tac» No, es mi maldito cerebro que trabaja en exceso cuando debería estar durmiendo.

.-Vamos Hiei, tu puedes!

.-Poder qué?

.-No puedo, rojo!

.-Poder qué?

.-Que si camina por el pasillo de mármol, que si deja la llave abierta después de bañarse, que si golpea la mesa de noche cuando tiene insomnio… No puedo! –grité presionando mi cabeza para ver si me dolía lo suficiente y me la sacaba del pensamiento.

.-Hey, koorime.

.-No me llames así.

.-Yusuke me contó que entró a la preparatoria y que allá Kuwabara es un excelente estudiante.

.-Cuando viste a Urameshi? Oye, oye, si intentas convencerme de que Kuwabara esta bien para Yukina te juro que…

.-No! Intento contarte algo de los muchachos.

.-Hn.

.-La verdadera nota es que mañana vamos a salir al campo.

.-Al campo?

.-Si, claro! Les acabó de hablar a los muchachos y están de acuerdo en que pases un tiempo libre de preocupaciones.

.-LES CONTASTE!

.-No. Sólo les dije que Mukuro y tu se habían dado un tiempo.

.-Kurama eso suena comprometedor. Van a creer que entre Mukuro y yo hay algo y eso no es así!

.-Lo sé, así se lo van a tomar más en serio. No te asustes… no saben que estás obsesionado.

Fruncí el entrecejo. –No estoy obsesionado!

.-No, solamente no puedes dormir pensando si se lavó los dientes! Y te da miedo que no está bien tapada y se resfríe, que tenga insomnio y que amanezca con ojeras. Que se lastime un dedo, que el cabello se le esponje mientras duerme, que se le rompa una uña, que se le reseque la piel, que…

.-BASTA!

**o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o –**

.-Oye, y si no puede dormir?

.-Mukuro, tu lo dijiste, va a estar bien, estuvo sin ti una vida… creo que puede aguantar 2 meses.

.-No lo dudo, Yomi. Soy yo la que no va a aguantar… imagínate que son las 3 de la mañana y yo no logro conciliar el sueño y te tengo aquí platicando conmigo… -silencio.

.-Mukuro…

.-Y si algo le duele, y si se lastimó y no llegó con Kurama¿Y si está tirado en una calle oscura del ningenkai, herido, sin que comer, sin nada? Yomi, recuérdame porqué lo dejé solo!

.-Porque te trató pésimo?

.-NO! Yo lo traté mal, no entiendes?

.-Eres tú la que no entiende! Hiei te trató mal y te sigues echando la culpa!

**o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o –**

.-Y si se enfermó y no logra contactar a Yomi y empeora, se pone grave y…

.-Hiei, sólo se le está esponjando el pelo!

.-Se pondrá histérica!

.-Que se ponga histérica… Estamos haciendo comida para mañana y si te cortas con ese cuchillo, Hiei, le llamaré a Mukuro para decirle "Linda, tu bebé de fuego se cortó su dedito"

.-No le importará!

.-Ah claro que si. Te aseguro que ahorita está tan loca como tu.

**o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o –**

.-Yomi… y si come mucha nieve dulce y le hace daño?

.-Mukuro ya tengo sueño.

.-PERO NECESITO HABLARLO CON ALGUIEN!

.-YODA!

**o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o –**

.-Rojo, Mukuro me va a mandar un espíritu de las palabras, verdad?

.-No lo sé, Hiei, no lo sé.

.-Es que no lo entiendes?

.-Entiendo que la amas pero déjame dormir.

**o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o –**

.-Yoda, estoy desesperada!

.-Por qué no vuelves?

.-Porque me detesta!

.-Pero… qué es exactamente lo que sientes?

.-Pues mira. En este instante un vacío y unas…

**o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o –**

.-…ganas de echarlo todo por la borda y correr a donde está y que todo me importe muy poco. Decirle que es importante en mi vida y que en realidad es la persona que mejor me entiendo y que tiene que aceptar que no hay nadie que la conozca ni que la quiera más que yo. Que sé a qué hora duerme, qué perfume se pone, sé que no le gustan las verduras, que es una adicta a la sangre ningen pero que es por mí, o más bien por mis amigos que lo está dejando, que le tiene miedo a las alturas, que su mano biónica tiene un "error de fábrica", que le gustan las cosas picantes, que le da asco el olor a mujer youkai, que… que nunca me había sentido de este modo… que me siento tan feliz y tan estúpido a un tiempo… que tengo ganas de arrancarme este maldito corazón que me está torturando… si esto es amar entonces quiero morir de una vez, quiero desaparecer y jamás volver a sentir nada. Porque siempre me hacen daño… y siempre soy el mismo estúpido que regresa a la trampa sabiendo que está ahí. Puedo hablar telepáticamente, Rojo, y si pudiera hablar con mi corazón y preguntarle exactamente cómo usarlo y porqué demonios no me entregó un instructivo, juro que lo haría… y le diría las cosas más horribles porque si mi nombre es Hiei y tengo un Jagan en medio de la frente, una hermana perdida que ya encontré, un rencor hacia las mujeres, una catana y un odio enterrado aquí –dije y me toqué con poca sutileza el pecho- es por su culpa! Odio a mi corazón… gracias a ese baka estoy aquí sufriendo, por ese inepto que ni siquiera me voltea a ver!

.-Es tu corazón, Hiei. No puede voltearte a ver!

.-Así que estabas oyendo. Yo creí que estabas dormido.

.-Dijiste "rojo" ¿no?

.-Si.

.-Pues, ahí me despertaste. Mira, deja a tu corazón en paz y duérmete, a ver si eres igual de gallito para decir todo eso frente a Yusuke y Kuwabara mañana.

Volví a mi "cama", un sillón bastante cómodo por cierto. Me metí bajo las cobijas y cerré fuerte los ojos… seguí escuchando el zapateo, los golpes en la mesa de noche y el goteo del agua… era inevitable.

«Oye y si no puede dormir?»

Momento! Qué había sido eso?

«Y si come mucha nieve dulce y le hace daño?»

No podía ser verdad!

«Estoy desesperada!»

.-ROJO! –grité, salí de un salto de mi sillón y corrí al cuarto de Kurama, lo encontré medio dormido, tapado hasta el cuello. Salté encima de él, no voy a negar que con cierta emoción. Volví a gritar. –ROJO!

.-Ahora qué?

.-Puedo escucharla…

.-Oh, Dios!

**o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o –**

GRACIAS! No puedo contestar reviews pero muchísimas gracias! Yo sé que HieixMukuro no es algo que se vea seguido, por eso lo hago! Me costó mil hacer el punto de vista de Hiei y la verdad no me quedó! Pero pondré algo más contundente. Ahora Hiei esta vuelto loco porque se acaba de dar cuenta de que está enamorado de Mukuro, pero cuando la fiebre se le pase entonces empiezan las reflexiones. Ahorita se le sale por los poros lo que siente, después ambos se harán algo reservados porque para que Mukuro le cuente a Yoda todo eso también es raro y es extraño que Mukuro decida pasar su "retiro" con Yomi, pero no se me ocurrió nada mejor. Espero que les haya gustado

._**GRACIAS!**_

**REVIEWS!**


	3. Lágrimas y Sangre

Cartas al Corazón

_(Capítulo3)_

HieixMukuro

.:OmAiRiTa:.

Aquí está la tercera parte. No es que haya sido muy pedida pero está y es lo que cuenta ¿no? Sólo espero que les guste. Hmmm... contiene algo de violencia. No completamente

**-o-o-o-o- Cartas al corazón -o-o-o-o-**

A ese inútil órgano que si no fuera por él no entraríamos vivos, pero gracias a él también estamos sufriendo (Bueno, no tan dramático). Por ese inepto que ni siquiera nos voltea a ver.

**-o-o-o-o- Capítulo 1: Lágrimas y Sangre. -o-o-o-o-**

.-De verdad sé que puedo mantener la calma. ¿Por qué no me crees?

.-No Mukuro, no puedes. Tengo que hacer esto. Y con respecto a lo de "¿Por qué no me crees?" No te creo porque ayer en la noche quisiste saltar por una ventana e ir al ningenkai. ¿Sabes lo alta que está la ventana de tu habitación?

.-Soy fuerte! Pude haber caído y no me habría pasado nada.

.-Si, mujer, buen chiste.

.-Yomi, suéltame!

.-Te irás corriendo.

.-Sólo suéltame. Le tengo que enviar un espíritu de las palabras.

.-Mira, te voy a decir una cosa. –Yomi apretó un nudo que me mantenía atada de pies y manos a la base de la cama. –Ese tipo se va a dar cuenta de que estás desesperada y te va a despreciar. Es tan simple!

.-NO!

.-Si. Entiende de una vez. ¿Dónde dices que está?

.-En el ningenkai.

.-Eso ya lo sé!

.-Ay! Con Kurama!

Yomi guardó silencio. –Con quién?

.-Con Kurama. Si me dices que no te acuerdas de él te patearé. –Yomi estaba en un estado de shock indescriptible. "Mirando" a la nada con la boca abierta. Y digo "mirando" porque tenía cara de no estar mirando nada –Yomi! El pelirrojo que peleó contra Shiguré y que el imbécil perforado se suicidó! La reencarnación de Youko... Por qué... oh, en serio no te acuerdas?

.-SI ME ACUERDO, MUKURO! CLARO QUE ME ACUERDO!

Me quedé espantada, incrustada de la impresión en la cama. Con cara de pollo a punto de ser freído. Oh por Dios! Yomi me había gritado...

.-A MI NO ME GRITAS ANIMAL CIEGO APESTOSO Y ESTÚPIDO. NO ES MI PROBLEMA SI SABER QUE HIEI ESTÁ CON KURAMA TE AFECTA!

Yomi se quedó paralizado. Con una cara de ira de la que preferiría saltarme la descripción!

.-Vete de aquí.

.-De acuerdo me voy. Sólo desátame de la cama!

.-Estás tan loca que te tirarías por la ventana.

.-Te conviene, así nadie tendría que decirte que Kurama se olvidó completamente de ti y que está viviendo con un youkai que VE y que es mucho más listo y bonito que TU!

.-VETE DE AQUÍ!

.-SUÉLTAME ANIMAL! No puedo irme con todo y cama!

.-No quiero volver a ver tu feo rostro nunca más.

.-Mi feo rostro?

.-Si. Tu horrible, incompleta y aborrecible cara!

.-Ah no quieres volver a verla? Eso realmente sucederá porque tu no puedes ver! Eres ciego, incompetente!

Yomi se lanzó sobre mi y me aprisionó el cuello con mucha fuerza. Sentí que toda yo me empezaba a hacer chiquita y me dolía la cabeza, la garganta, dejé de respirar y lo escuché decir: -No vuelvas a llamarme incompetente!

Tomé muchísima fuerza y dije entre jadeos: -Lo e-eres. Per-rdiste en el mal-dito torneo.

.-Tu también, faldera.

.-Pe-le-a...ba con-tr-tra..

.-Hiei. Lo sé. No es una excusa. Vamos, zorra. Perdí contra alguien más fuerte que tu!

ZORRA! Yo? Eso sí que me hizo enojar. Nadie, ni siquiera Hiei podía decirme zorra! Empecé a forcejear. Antes yo sabía que podía aguantar el "estrangulamiento" pero ahora no iba a soportar a ese pedazo de hexaorejino encima de mi tratando de asesinarme!

.-Ah. Quieres soltarte y no puedes, rastrera? Ya noté que sin Raizen no eres nada. Ustedes, un par de románticos empedernidos, creyeron que podían oponerse a mi verdad? Si. Pero Raizen murió. Qué lástima. –de pronto me soltó como para que dijera algo. Pero no lo hice. –Ese tarado. Se enamoró de una druida, se acostó con ella y como era ningen decidió no volver a probar bocado, un iluso. Y tú... más ilusa aún, creíste que él en verdad te amaba y aceptaste estar con él y le diste lo que otra mujer no daría porque él era un sanguinario a las que todas temían y tú una estúpida mujer horrible e impura... bonita pareja.

.-Cállate maldito homosexual. Si fui ilusa y pude haber sido lo que fuiste tú, lo que ERES tu.. me entregaría a Raizen cuantas veces él quisiera.

.-Lo sé. Por eso creo que eres una puta.

.-Seré puta, Yomi. Pero por lo menos no estoy enamorada de alguien que jamás se fijaría en mi!

.-Ah no? Y quien es Hiei entonces? -Callé un momento. Yomi tenía razón. Sonrió satisfecho. –Si, Mukuro. Lo de ustedes es imposible. Yo por lo menos ya había estado con Kurama.

.-Con Youko, dirás. Si fueras a donde Hiei está... no encontrarías a nadie más que a Suiichi Minamino.

De pronto sentí una mano suya impactarse contra mi mejilla izquierda. El maldito ciego me había abofeteado!

.-Youko... Suiichi. Cuál es la diferencia? Los dos son Kurama, los dos oscuros, los dos son míos.

.-Suiichi no lo es. Entiendo que estés enamorado de ambos, Youko será tuyo pero Suiichi no lo es! Razona un poco Yomi, la época del "legendario bandido" se acabó.

.-No opines.

.-Yo opino lo que quiero y cuando quiero.

.-CALLATE PERRA!

Esta vez sentí su puño, esta es me dolió en serio. No pude evitar el gritar un poco... la cosa se iba a poner fea.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

.-Rojo! Rojo, por favor, despierta!

.-Qué pasa ahora Hiei?

.-Mukuro.

.-Oh no.

.-SI! Está en peligro.

.-Cómo sabes?

«Seré puta, Yomi. Pero por lo menos no estoy enamorada de alguien que jamás se fijaría en mi!»

.-La escuchó. Te dije en la noche que la escuchaba! No me hiciste caso!

.-Y qué dice?

.-Dice que... espera.

«Si fueras a donde Hiei está... no encontrarías a nadie más que a Suiichi Minamino»

.-Qué?

.-Hablan de ti.

.-De mi?

.-Si. De ti.

.-Hiei. Aún estoy dormido y no ando de humor para bromas.

.-Kurama!

«Suiichi no lo es. Entiendo que estés enamorado de ambos, Youko será tuyo pero Suiichi no lo es! Razona un poco Yomi, la época del "Legendario Bandido" se acabó»

.-Qué?

.-No bromeo. Yomi y Mukuro discuten sobre ti. Dicen que... no sé si deba...

.-Qué cosa? Oh, Hiei por Dios! No querrás arruinarnos todo el día a mi y a los muchachos con tus cuentos de que escuchas a Mukuro.

.-Bueno, te guste o no hablaré con ella.

.-Hiei no...

.-No es una petición Kurama.

Cómo era posible que no creyera en mi? Me senté en el piso y concentré todas mis fuerzas en hablar con ella. Que quité la tela de la frente y abrí mi jagan. Cerré los ojos, sólo los principales dos, pues era difícil de el Ningenkai al Makai. Pero algo asaltó mi mente un temor me recorrió completito. Salté del miedo y corrí hacia Kurama que casi se estaba metiendo a bañar.

.-KURAMA!

.-Qué?

.-ESTÁ ASUSTADA!

.-Cómo sabes? No me digas que la sigues escuchando... ¿te lo dijo?

.-No pude hablar con ella. Su mente está bloqueada. Bloquearme un mente es MUY difícil. Mukuro no puede hacerlo! Está muerta de miedo! Y si...

.-NO! Por kami-sama! No empieces! Ya se le esponjó el pelo, se le rompió una uña, se le enfriaron las manos y está bien!

.-KURAMA ESCHÚCHAME! SE QUE EN LA NOCHE ESTUVE EXCESIVAMENTE SOBREPROTECTOR PERO ESTO ES SERIO! MUKURO ESTÁ MUERTA DE MIEDO Y...

«Déjame en paz, Yomi. Ya basta. ¿Sabes lo injusto que eres? Estoy atada en una cama!»

.-Y qué?

.-Y Yomi la tiene atada a una cama.

.-Sigues jugando, verdad?

.-NO!

Escuché un gritó de dolor adentro de mi cabeza que me obligó a presionármela para que no me doliera más. Agaché mi rostro mirando al piso y del dolor caí de rodillas al suelo.

.-De acuerdo, esto ya no es una actuación. -Kurama corrió a donde yo estaba y me levantó la barbilla. –Hiei, tus ojos están rojos.

.-Son rojos, imbécil!

.-No. Lo blanco de tus ojos está rojo!

Entonces sentí que el dolor se iba pero cada vez apretaba más mi cabeza inconscientemente. Hubo paz en mi alma. Me sentí ligero como el aire y sin saber porqué empecé a hablar.

.-Yomi está molesto porque estoy contigo, está celoso. Mukuro está atada a una cama y Yomi la está golpeando... La llamó puta, perra, faldera, zorra sabes? Mukuro ahora está tratando de soltarse con MUCHA desesperación.. Y Yomi se sube encima de ella y trata de ahorcarla... es la segunda vez.

.-Hiei no digas eso!

.-Ahora Yomi la está manoseando...

Lo que me sorprendía era la calma con la que yo mismo decía todo eso. Algo estaba en mí, algo andaba mal conmigo. Todo mi interior de pronto gritaba "Kitsune, golpéame, hazme entrar en razón" En realidad no era yo quien hablaba.

.-Si esto es una broma es MUY pesada!

.-No. No bromeo. No bromeo... Ah! Si. Mukuro está gritando desesperada. No puede soltarse... tiene tanto miedo que las fuerzas se le fueron. -Kurama me miraba entre asqueado y aterrorizado, con cierta repugnancia a este ser que platicaba un acto tan atroz con tanta naturalidad. -La está desvistiendo. Mukuro sigue gritando. –y lo peor era que yo peleaba por dentro con todas mis fuerzas por salir de ese trance y correr al Makai a socorrer a Mukuro. –NO! YOMI DÉJALA EN PAZ! –Kurama cambió su expresión a una preocupada pero ya no parecía tenerme asco. –No. Yomi no la va a dejar en paz. Está besando sus pechos. Bueno, sólo al que es de verdad. Y luego va a su boca. Mukuro llora, llora mucho. Yomi le sangra los labios de una mordida. Mukuro le grita algo pero... no sé bien qué Yomi la golpea de nuevo.

.-Hiei, suficiente!

.-Ah, Mira! Yomi acaba de entrar en ella y ella grita y patalea pero está asustada y no tiene fuerza...

De pronto mi boca se abrió mucho y empecé a reír. Kurama se alejó de mi unos pasos.

.-Hiei que te pasa?

.-Sólo creo que es gracioso...

.-GRACIOSO! Si esto es un broma...

.-Ya te dije que no lo es. Uh! La está golpeando... con una lámpara.

.-Qué?

.-Es es vidrio ¡Y está rota! –y seguí riendo. Asqueado de mi mismo. Con las más intensas ganas de torturarme, que este mundo y los otros dos hayan visto jamás. Rogándole a lo que fuera, que esta fuerza superior a mi me dejara moverme y pudiera correr al Makai a abrazar a Mukuro y a decirle, desde lo más profundo de mi alma, que la amo y que si tuviese ganas de matarme por no haber llegado a tiempo yo no opondría resistencia.

La cabeza me reventaba. Me dolía todo y yo no tenía ni un rasguño. La escuchaba gritar dentro de mi cabeza, con una mezcla de placer, miedo, entre llantos y gritos. Podía sentir su dolor, su frustración, su rencor. Mukuro estaba dentro de mí en ese instante.

De golpe deje de sentir. Ni dolor, ni miedo, ni placer, ni nada. Mukuro estaba quieta. Entonces recuperé la cordura y caí a cuatro patas en el piso.

.-Está hecho, Kurama.

.-Hiei. Estás bien?

.-Todo acabó... soy una basura. No pude... hacer nada!

.-Hiei no es tu culpa...

.-MUKURO TE AMO! –y comencé a oír pequeños golpes en el piso. Impactos de cosas pequeñas y frágiles. Esas eran... gemas negras. –Perdóname... Te lo... suplico. ¡Perdóname!

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

«Perdóname... te lo suplico»

No podía negar que oír su voz me había traído paz. Incluso pude imaginarme sus labios hablándome casi tiernamente. Pero tan de repente como la reconfortante imagen de sus rosas labios con un brillo natural llegaba, venía a mi mente la transformación de aquel anhelado pedacito de carne a unos asquerosos, fríos y vacíos labios, blancos como la nieve, que dibujaban una sonrisa burlona que daba paso a una sonora carcajada de la voz de un muerto.

Si... lo maté. Y lo volvería a hacer. Estoy toda llena de su sangre.

Y que cómo? Pues verán. Me soltó cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba muy asustada como para mover un músculo. Hizo todo lo que tenía que hacer y se quedo mirándome con sorna. Y ahí estaba yo... tumbada en la cama, toda bañada en una mezcla de lágrimas y sangre, llena de odio, de repulsión a mi misma, llena de pena, llena de impotencia, llena de su maldita esencia... Ese ladino se había atrevido a vaciarse en MI. Esa ya no era yo. El cuerpo que esta alma habitaba no era yo. Era la mujer de ese demente.

¿Por qué?

Yo mi me había arrebatado lo que me mantenía viva. El saber que no era hija y mujer del mismo hombre me tenía hasta cierto punto satisfecha. ¿Por qué el único recuerdo más o menos bello que guardaba de esta jodida vida? Dime corazón...

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué me quitó la experiencia más placentera que jamás había sentido, a golpes¿Qué hice¿Por qué no conozco a ninguna otra mujer en el Makai a la que la haya pasado algo parecido a mi? Corazón respóndeme...

RESPONDE MALDITA SEA!

No es justo esto. ¿O te parece que lo sea?

.-Debo salir de aquí...

Luego escuché una tos húmeda. Yomi...

.-Vete zorra. Yo voy a morir pero tu... estás marcada.

Tomé todas mis fuerzas y le di una patada en la cara. Su cuerpo ni se movió. Bueno cuando el cadáver está clavado en el piso no puede moverse, o si?

Recordé que gracias a mi bendita suerte había una espada a lado de la cama. No pregunten por qué... no es mi casa, yo estaba de visita! Y pues se la clavé en la espalda... y luego lo "adherí" a la alfombra y al piso de madera... boca abajo y luego... le arranqué el cabello y le mordí las orejas hasta que se las arranqué... todas. Gritó y gritó y fue música para mis oídos. Encontré algo de alcohol en mi habitación... increíble pero cierto! Y deje caer accidentalmente unas gotitas en sus... bueno, donde debieron estar todas sus orejas.

Después me senté en la cama a verlo morir lentamente y a platicarle cómo había sido mi primera vez con Raizen... Me moría de rabia por dentro pero quería parecer calmada para que ese idiota JAMÁS pensara que me había afectado...

Cuando empezó a dejar de toser... empecé a hacer algo que Kurama haría. A analizar posibilidades. Podía volver a la fortaleza y encontrarme con que Hiei no había vuelto y llorar y llorar... Dirás que no me quisiste pero vas a estar muy triste... Ay! Perdón! (n/a: El Rey!). Podía ir corriendo a buscar a alguien más... No sabía a quien... o podía...

.-Me voy cerdo mal nacido. En un momento vendrán por ti y se darán cuenta... de quién manda.

Me acerqué a su mejilla ensangrentada y la lamí un tanto lujuriosa. .-Púdrete en el infierno

Volvió a toser. .-Adiós, querido. Fue una delicia!

Podía simplemente correr hacia mi pariente más cercano...

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

.-Si, Keiko. Si, está bien. Si. Dije que si. Si, estudiaré... Si... espera –escuché el timbre de mi casa sonar. Podía ser mi madre pues según ella había salido a buscar trabajo. Pero cuando miré hacia fuera el teléfono casi saltó de mis manos. –Quién puede ser?

.-Quién es?

.-Es...

.-Quién es?

.-Es una mujer que uf! Que no reconozco!

.-Una mujer? MUJER? Y QUÉ HACE EN TU CASA YUSUKE?

.-Espera, Keiko. Tengo que colgar.

Colgué el auricular y fui a abrir la puerta. La abrí y vi a una mujer de un muy buen cuerpo parada recargándose en una pared, muy, muy linda. De piel muy pálida y que parecía perfecta. Estaba jugueteando con un celular y parecía divertirse marcando números al azar. Traía puesto un vestido azul muy oscuro y un poco corto, diría yo, con unas sandalias plateadas. Tenía los mechones de ondulado cabello pelirrojo acomodados en una cascada y una anillo con una gran gema negra. ¿Cabello pelirrojo? Oh no.

.-Urameshi...

.-No... Mukuro?

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Espero que las haya gustado tanto como a mi. Está un poco más fuerte pero me gustó. Mukuro es cruel! No puedo contestar rr pero sólo diré que mil gracias a: Chiaqy-Cony, Kakushi Miko y a Rockergirl-Sk. Contestaría su rr lo saben ToT.

**GRACIAS, GRACIAS!**

Mil gracias!

RR Plz!


	4. Las Doce Fobias

**Cartas al Corazón**

_(Capitulo 4)_

.:Shiny Eliptic Omi-chan:.

Casi cuatro mil palabras, señoritas. No pueden negar que esto supera las expectativas. Ahora que estoy haciendo completamente dramática la historia la verdad es muy divertido pensar qué pensarán ustedes. Esta vez me incliné no al amor, ni a la desesperación, ni al despecho… mejor me incliné hacia el miedo. El título es "Las Doce Fobias" es quizás mucho menos interesante de lo que parece pero a mi me hizo llorar. See… el final! No quise marearlos con los nombres de las fobias así que lo mejor creo que fue omitirlos. Bueno, como sea la idea es que lean y que dejen rr por supuesto!

**Capítulo 4: Las Doce Fobias**

.-Linda, te molestaría dejar eso? Mu… mukuro! –me miró cómo si las últimas tres horas que habíamos estado hablando nunca hubieran existido. –Te molestaría…

.-Si, si me molestaría! –dijo agitando con salvajismo un cisne de cristal que le regalé a mi mamá en su último cumpleaños.

.-Es que…

.-Si se rompe te lo pago!

.-Pero… -suspiré- tiene valor sentimental para mí.

.-Ahmp… Y a mí qué?

Hice un puchero, esto iba a ser un problema, en tres horas Kuwabara, Hiei y Kurama estarían aquí para irnos de paseo y MUKURO ESTABA RECOSTADA EN MI CAMA MORDIENDO UN BOLÍGRAFO DE KEIKO!

.-Eres imposible.

Así como si nada soltó el bolígrafo y lo aventó contra la pared y… y… y se rompió!

.-Si, si. También te lo voy a pagar.

.-Con qué?

.-Con lo que sea. Te parecen seis orejas hilvanadas en un cordel de oro?

.-Seis orejas, dijiste?

.-Y cuatro cuernos! Tienen valor histórico eh!

.-Cuatro cuernos. Si, eh, dejaré que se te pase la estupidez y luego…

De pronto sonó algo parecido a un pajarraco a medio desplumar al que le acaban de semi-cortar el pescuezo y corre por el campo cacareando de dolor. Bueno, bueno. A Mamá le de flojera llamar a un técnico y me dice que lo arreglé yo, pero tengo mejores cosas que hacer.

Mukuro dio un salto en mi cama y profirió un grito ridículo para una mujer como ella tan agudo y nefasto como uno que Botan haría y apretó del miedo las manos, tanto así que el cisne que tenía sujetado en las manos que de poco tiempo acá estaban adornadas con unas lindas uñas con manicura, voló y dio justo en el piso… en esa parte donde yo a los cinco años le había arrancado la alfombra. Creo que aquel fue el gritó más largo que di en mi vida…

.-NOOOOO! –y cuando oí el "crash" sólo cerré los ojos y apreté mucho la mandíbula. La escuché decir mustia:

.-De qué lo quieres, de oro o de diamante?

.-Sólo cállate.

.-¿Qué fue ese ruido?

.-Mi timbre mujer. Mi timbre.

.-Qué es un timbre?

.-TE DIGO LUEGO!

**o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o –**

Recargué mi frente contra la puerta antes de abrirla. Sabía lo que venía a continuación porque nadie más podía ser. Abrí rápidamente esperando ver a mi peor pesadilla unas 7.8 pulgadas más abajo pero no. En cambio tuve que subir la mirada ahí de pie estaba Kuwabobo con una canasta de picnic.

.-Ah, eres tú. Ya estaba empezando a convulsionar.

.-Cómo que "ah, eres tú". Qué no estás feliz de verme?

.-No.

.-Si que eres un aguafiestas.

Desde un lugar que se oía un tanto lejano llegó un potente grito que decía: "Quién es, Yusuke?"

.-Ummm… Urameshi. Esa no es la voz de Keiko, verdad?

.-No. Espera, déjame te explico. No es lo que crees. De verdad, no es lo que crees.

.-Entonces qué demonios hace una mujer en tu cuarto que no es ni Keiko ni tu madre?

.-Oye, puritana. Yo a mis asuntos ¿no?

.-Urameshi, eres un cerdo.

"Yusuke Urameshi, te dije que me trajeras algo de tomar hace más de media hora!"

.-NO TENGO SANGRE EN LA NEVERA, ASI QUE NO MOLESTES!

"Tienes sangre en la venas, alimaña!"

.-No te la daré!

.-Urameshi. En serio. ¿Quién es?

.-No te lo diré. No me creerías.

.-Dime!

.-Es una mujer loca de más de 250 años, la mitad de su cuerpo es biónico, tiene apariencia de veinteañera, le gusta la carne ningen, la sangre árabe especialmente; su hobby es matar demonios débiles, jugar competencias de párpados con su general, batir las claras de los huevos, pintar, romper paredes y saltar en los charcos.

.-Y cuál es la parte "increíble"?

.-Su nombre es Mukuro.

.-AHHHH! La mujer que vive con Hiei? ESTÁ EN TU CUARTO URAMESHI, TU CABEZA PELIGRA!

.-ESPERO QUE NO INSINUES QUE NO LO SÉ!

.-Quieren por favor dejar de hablar de mí a gritos y a mis espaldas?

La mandíbula de Kuwabara fue víctima de pronto de la fuerza de gravedad. Yo, que estaba de espaldas a la entrada de mi cuarto no sabía porqué diantres… pero cuando miré atrás, entendí y comprendí su cara de sorpresa.

Mukuro estaba ahí parada en medio de el pasillo en bra y con un short mío que, si mal no recuerdo a mi me quedaba bastante grande. Pues sorpresa, este se amoldaba perfectamente a su figura. Cabe recordar que Mukuro mágicamente estaba completa, entonces comprenderán que la imagen es digna de verse.

.-Mukuro, ponte algo arriba!

.-Por qué?

.-Porque si Hiei llega…

.-AL DIABLO CON HIEI! –hubo una pausa momentánea. –Necesito algo que me quede ajustado. Tus playeras son demasiado grandes.

Volvió a sonar el timbre. Hice prometer a Mukuro que se escondería, mientras la escuchaba gritar estúpidamente de nuevo. Esta aceptó. Pero antes de que yo pudiera ir a abrir la puerta vi a un par de ojos gatunos asomándose por una ventana de mi cuarto. –HIEI?

Giré mi cara hacia atrás bruscamente y vi a Kuwabara metiéndose a empujones con Mukuro en una puerta a nuestra izquierda. Opa… el baño. Se escuchó un resbalón y un "ouch" que gracias al cielo sonó algo masculino, lo cual quería decir que Mukuro no tendría un moretón en el bello trasero.

.-Hiei. Hay algo que se llama puerta!

.-Para qué, si puedo entrar por aquí? No le has abierto a Rojo?

.-No. Estaba ocupado viéndote entrar a mi casa como un ladrón. Después de todo, la estatura debe ayudarte ¿no?

Escuché una risita femenina desde el baño que… Hiei también escuchó. –Quién está ahí?

.-Kuwabara.

.-Ay, ese animal.

.-Bueno, puedes abrirle a Kurama. Por favor. Necesito preparar algunas cosas sobre el picnic de hoy ¿si?

.-No.

.-Cada vez considero que eres más y más nefasto.

.-Si, también te quiero. –hubo silencio. Es que eso de "Si, también te quiero" no era normal saliendo de la boca del enano! – Está bien. Sólo porque es Rojo.

Hiei bajó las escaleras y corrí a abrir la puerta. Encontré a Kuwabara tirado en el piso mientras Mukuro, ahora con una remera del idiota, le revisaba un brazo que tenía una pequeña herida.

.-Por favor. Kuwabara sal. Mukuro quédate. Cuando salgamos de la casa gritaré y entonces podrás salir si? Ey, les estoy hablando!

.-A quienes? De pronto Kuwabara es mago y se puede partir a si mismo en ocho? O solamente estás dopado?

Se me congeló cada músculo del cuerpo. A penas me alcanzaron los "huevos" para voltear la cara atrás y descubrir a Hiei con el entrecejo fruncido y olisqueando el aire. –No, es sólo que…

.-Neh. Hn. Debo estár soñando. Si, eso es. –dió un par de pasos hacía mi y se paró en seco de nuevo. Se olió la ropa y esta vez de verdad empezó a dudar hasta de su nombre. –Huele a… A hombre. NO, mentira. A mujer… que acaba de… momento! Huele a Yomi. -Me miró con una de esas miradas asesinas. –Apártate.

.-No.

.-Quítate de ahí, Urameshi.

.-No. Mira Hiei…

.-Sólo quítate. El que nada debe…

.-Nada teme. –dijo una voz femenina, con un toque de rabia que de hecho hacía que se oyera incluso provocativa. –Buenos días, Hiei. Qué gusto verte por aquí.

.-Mukuro qué haces aquí. NO, NO. Momento. Qué haces aquí metida en un baño con Kuwabobo a medio vestir y... y qué le pasó a tu rostro?

.-A mi rostro?

.-No me obligues a decir "a tu cuerpo".

.-Ya lo hice, Neandertal. Soy una emperatriz, viví muchos, muchos años con un quiropráctico. Un hombre que además de feo era sabio y que supo formular una sustancia que en combinación con mi sangre muta mi ADN. Shiguré me hizo el favor de hacer 6 pócimas de esas y hoy usé una. Te presento a la mujer que debió haber sido Mukuro si no hubiera pasado por todo por lo que yo ya pasé.

.-Casi se puede decir que es bonita. –dije casi sin darme cuenta.

.-URAMESHI PORQUÉ NO TE CALLAS?

.-Si, Urameshi. Cómo que casi, si es muy bonita! –dijo Kuwabara jalándome una oreja. Les juro que todavía me duele.

.-Cierra el pico, zanahoria.

.-Mira, enano. Tu no le digas nada a Kazuma, quieres? Ni estás en derecho de ello ni te lo permito.

.-Perdón? Me lo permites? Y debo suponer que de pronto tengo que pedirte permiso para hablar!

.-Fui benévola contigo hasta ahora.

.-Uy. Me muero de miedo. No sabes. Y esos shorts qué?

.-Son de Urameshi. NO CAMBIES DE TEMA!

.-Mukuro. No te ofendas, pero creo que deberías estar un poco más afectada por lo que te acaba de pasar.

.-Cuando te pasa cada día de tu cumpleaños y otras veces créeme que cada vez es más fácil reponerse… -silencio de esos en los que se puede oír a Mukuro tragar saliva y a Hiei respirar. –HIEI, NO QUERIA RECORDAR ESO!

.-Es que… no te entiendo.

.-Ya sé que no me entiendes! Cómo entenderme? Te han violado? No! El hombre que amabas te usó como a un vil objeto? NO! Desperdiciaste tu vida haciéndote fuerte para después ser una alimaña inútil?

.-SI! Tu no entiendes la mitad de lo que significa ser yo! No entiendes lo que es ser un niño que nunca fue deseado…

.-No, eso si lo entiendo. De verdad crees que mi padre quería que yo naciera?

.-No trató de asesinarte cuando naciste!

.-A ti tampoco. Te recuerdo que tu madre lloró cuando te tiraron de la isla flotante.

.-Si, si. La idea es que no te negaron la vida incluso antes de nacer!

.-Me la pudrieron a los siete años. A lo mejor para los hombres no sea así… pero una mujer sueña toda su vida, hasta que lo consigue, con darle el primer beso al tipo que amas, con casarse de blanco con el verdadero amor, con perder la virginidad con tu pareja la que tú escogiste, con tener hijos con tu marido, cuidarlo y verlos crecer y algún día verlos irse lejos… pero cuando a los siete años te arrebatan TODO eso… ya nada queda más que morir o luchar por ser alguien nuevo y renacer en un mismo cuerpo. Pero cargando los mismos bloques de piedra en la espalda…

.-Todo?

.-SI! Por favor, no me hagas hablar más del asunto. Es bastante doloroso ya tenerlo en la mente como para revivirlo. No niego que he sido condescendiente… pero haber sido víctima de una especie de "atentado contra la vida" siendo un bebé es horrible, si. No lo voy a negar… pero por favor, hoy no nos pongamos a competir a ver quién ha sufrido más…

.-Mukuro yo…

.-Por favor

.-Yo…

.-Hiei. Te lo suplico. Ayer un imbécil que espero que ya esté muerto, hizo lo peor que me pudo haber sucedido… porque sabiendo lo que pasaba aquí –dijo y se palpó el corazón -Lo hizo. Tu lo sabes… tu me oiste, no es cierto? Te lo ruego. Yomi no merece ni siquiera que lo recuerde.

.-Yomi? –dijo Kurama con la voz quebrada desde un extremo de la habitación. –Lo mataste?

.-Y qué hacía, una fiesta? Uy si. Vengan todos a celebrar que Yomi acaba de violarme! QUERIAS QUE HICIERA ESO, ZORRO?

.-ESTÁS LOCA! CÓMO PUDISTE?

.-Rojo, puedes por favor entrar en razón? –dijo Hiei que hasta entonces había estado muy callado.

.-SI SEÑOR ZORRO. AHORA QUE SUGIERE? MANDO PUBLICIDAD AL MAKAI PARA QUE TODO EL MUNDO SE ENTERE DE QUE ES ALTAMENTE PROBLABLE QUE EN ESTE MOMENTO SE ME ESTÉ ANIDANDO UNA CRIATURA EN LA PANZA? TAMBIÉN PUEDO IR A HABLAR CON SHURA A DECIRLE "Sigue los pasos de tu padre, era un hombre, honrado y respetable… que VIOLABA MUEJRES Y QUE QUEDÓ CIEGO POR LADRÓN!" ESO QUIERES QUE HAGA?

.-NO TENÍAS QUE MATARLO!

.-No soy una psicópata, si lo hubiera pensado, quizás no lo habría hecho... No, SÍ LO HABRÍA HECHO!

.-Era… era mi amigo!

.-HA! Tu no escuchaste la conversación previa a… bueno, eso, lo que me pasó.

.-No me interesa la conversación previa!

.-Ah no? Y qué pasa si te digo que Yomi… no, no te lo diré porque… no! No soy una soplona de mierda!

.-Pues estaría bien que lo fueras! Vamos, dame una buena razón por la cual no deba odiarte de por vida.

.-Cómo si me importara si me odias de por vida. Si Hiei o Urameshi, me dijeran eso lo pensaría dos veces. Pero hablamos de ti! No sé nada de ti más que tu nombre es Kurama!

.-De hecho es Suiichi Minamino –dije en voz baja tratando de que Kuwabara me oyera pero no los demás.

.-Mi oído es bueno Urameshi. Es una máquina ¿recuerdas? Capta el más mínimo ruidito.

.-Lo siento.

.-No importa. –cerró el ojo despacito y luego lo volvió a abrir– Necesito salir de aquí. Huele a mujer.

.-No serás tú, de casualidad?

.-Zorro, Mukuro puede oler a todo, de verdad a TODO, menos a mujer. –dijo Hiei que empezaba a escucharse molesto.

.-Entonces también puede oler a monstruo psicópata?

Mukuro dio un respingo brusco y cerró los ojos muy fuerte. –Lo único que espero ahora, Kurama, es que no creas que eres superior a mí porque eres bello. En este momento lo bello que seas… no te hace más grande, te hace una mierda embarrada en mi zapato… -abrió los ojos violentamente- ¡Porque si creíste que con insultarme ganarías autoridad, estás muy equivocado! He vivido más de 250 años… y siempre ha habido un descerebrado que cree que mi imagen externa es mi punto débil. Pero… ¡Sopresa! Estoy tan acostumbrada a imbéciles como tú, que ya no me molesta. Así que si planeabas hacerme sentir mal, déjame te informo que lo único que te estás ganando olímpicamente, es esto –dijo y señalo con la cabeza a Hiei que ahora tenía el Jagan abierto y los puños fuertemente cerrados.

.-Vamos, Hiei. No estás de su lado, verdad?

.-Quieres que te diga que no, rojo? Porque si así es, eso puedo decirte. Sólo que no sé cuanto tiempo aguantaré sin darte una paliza.

.-Momento, momento. Hiei, cuántas veces? –dijo con las palmas bien extendidas como tratando de insinuar "diez".

.-Hn.

.-Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no eres ni mi padre, ni me hermano, ni mi novio, ni mi guardaespaldas para que me cuides. ¡Puedo hacerlo sola¿O te parezco alguien débil? Sólo dilo! –dijo Mukuro moviendo los brazos berrinchuda.

.-Cuál es tu problema?

.-Oigan, muchachos. Vamos a calmarnos si? Si quieren matarse que no sea en mi casa.

Y de pronto volvió a sonar el timbre. Hiei y Mukuro saltaron de sus lugares con estúpidos gritos de niños asustados.

.-Compórtense todos, por favor. Son Yukina y Shizuru.

**o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o –**

Al parecer cuando las vio entrar a Mukuro le dio un ataque de pánico, asma y emoción. Uno, estaba mirando a la aclamada Yukina; dos, estaba respirando el mismo aire que una mujer; y tres, no era una ERAN DOS!

Mukuro casi cae al piso del "semi-infarto".

.-Qué le pasa? –preguntó Shizuru en cuanto vio que su hermano sostenía a una mujer casi desmayada en los brazos.

.-Tiene… ummm… no, no lo sé.

Después sucedieron un par de cosas muy rápidas. Hiei guardó su hiruiseki dentro de su ropa, le golpeó la cara fuerte a Kuwabara. Abrazó a Mukuro y le sostuvo el cuello cerca del suyo, -un auténtico abrazo de telenovela mexicana- y le susurró bajito "ya puedes respirar". Ella empezó a respirar poquito a poquito. Si, lo sé porque la vi mover las costillas!

.-Quieres salir?

Mukuro asintió y ambos salieron de la habitación.

.-Qué fue eso?

.-Esa cosa? Era Mukuro.

.-KURAMA! –exclamó enojado Kuwabara.

.-Oigan, oigan muchachos! Qué está pasando aquí? –dijo Shizuru mientras se paraba entre ambos muchachos que se miraban como el fuego mira a el agua.

.-Kurama perdió la cabeza!

.-Yo perdí la cabeza? Mukuro perdió la cabeza!

"No. En realidad fue tu querido amigo Yomi el que perdió la cabeza! Se la partí en dos con una lámpara!" –se escuchó gritar a Mukuro desde la cocina.

.-Cállate maldita asesina!

"NO ME ARREPIENTO DE HABER TORTUTADO A ESE CIEGO HASTA SU MUERTE ¿SABES?"

.-¡Tú torturarlo a él! HAHAHA! –Kurama empezó a reír como un desquiciado. Si lo aceptaré me asusté un poco.

.-Kurama, qué te pasa?-dije mientras los tomaba por los hombros y lo zarandeaba. –Esto no eres tú.

.-Mukuro mató a un amigo mío… quieres que esté contento?

Se escuchó un grito fuerte en la cocina y sonidos de cosas que se caían. Corrí a ver que sucedía mientras los demás me seguían y vi a Mukuro tirada en el piso medio convulsionando y a Hiei muy lejos de ella.

.-Qué le pasa?

.-El espejo!

.-El… qué?

.-El espejo, quita el espejo!

Corrí a quitar el espejo que estaba recargado en la pared donde mi madre se pasaba horas insultándose a si misma. Mukuro dejó de gritar y convulsionar pero seguía tirada en el piso… llorando. Me acerqué esperando poder hacer algo pero sentí una fuerte patada en el estómago.

.-Ay! Por qué me pateas, Hiei?

.-No la toques! Yo sé lo que te digo, sólo no la toques.

.-Por qué?

.-Salgamos de aquí. –nadie se movió- FUERA!

Me dolió, pero dejamos a Mukuro en el piso medio desmayada en un estado que de verdad daba lástima. Lo último que vi al cerrar la puerta era a la muchacha arañándose la cara bañada en lágrimas, hecha bolita en el piso con su lindo vestido azul desgarrado.

**o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o –**

.-Hiei...

.-Hn?

.-Por qué la dejamos sola?

.-Porque eso es lo que necesita: estar sola.

.-Pero, no se veía nada bien.

.-De hecho está bastante mal. Pero cualquier cosa que hagamos la pondrá peor, no hay nada que hacer, ha salido de estas antes.

.-"De estas"? O sea que no es la primera vez que le pasa. –dijo Kurama que estaba un poco alejado del resto de la concurrencia. Podía decir lo que quisiera pero ver así a Mukuro lo había puesto mal.

.-Ni es su único problema verdad...? Lo de los espejos –dijo Yukina con ingenuidad. Era la primera vez que hablaba y por lo tanto Hiei se ruborizó un poco.

.-No. –silencio- Saben qué me enferma? Que no hay modo de quitarle toda esa mierda!

.-Qué mierda? –dije, la verdad soné un poco estúpido…

.-No viste? –silencio- No vieron? Es que nadie se da cuenta de lo que pasa?

.-Tiene… -todo el mundo volteó a ver a Kurama que parecía que tenía una idea de lo que pasaba –Si, como lo sospeché. Mukuro tiene fobias… muchas ¿no?

.-Doce.

.- ¡DOCE?

.-Si. Doce. En realidad le teme a todo lo que tenga que ver… con una violación, o su físico.

.-En serio?

.-Si. Le tiene miedo a muchas cosas. Por ejemplo… a los hombres, a estar desnuda, a tocar a alguien, a sentir placer, a que la estrangulen, un embarazo mmm… a que la cortejen…

.-Que espanto –dijo Shizuru, quizás sin darse cuenta porque después se tapó la boca alarmada.

.-Le teme a todo eso. Pero los espejos, el sexo, las mujeres, las mujeres bonitas y una violación son cosas que le dan pavor.

.-Doce fobias… increíble. Cómo vive todavía esa mujer?

.-Hn. Yo tampoco lo sé. –Silencio- Y eso es lo que me enferma, conozco las fobias, sé como se llaman, sé exactamente qué hace Mukuro con cada una, por ejemplo, con los espejos se araña y llora… una vez se arrancó un buen pedazo de piel… fue horrible. Mi problema es que, sabiéndolo todo, no puedo hacer nada más que encerrarla y dejarla llorar! Es deprimente!

Hubo un silencio incómodo en el que Hiei miró a la nada perdido en las profundidades de su propia extraña y retorcida mente. Fue tanto el silencio que en la cocina se empezó a escuchar movimiento poco a poco.

"Hiei…"

.-Nadie le haga caso.

"¿Hiei?"

.-Por favor no hagan nada.

"¡Hiei!"

.-Por qué no vas con ella, te está llamando? –dijo Kuwabara un poco molesto.

"… Hiei… ven"

.-NO!

"Pero… yo…"

.-Dije que no!

"Yo te necesito!"

.-NO! NO ME NECESITAS! Mukuro, no necesitas de nadie!

"Si…"

.-NO! No me necesitas!

"Si…"

.-NO SEAS TONTA! NO ME NECESITAS!

Dejó de escucharse la voz de Mukuro a lo lejos.

.-Por qué la trataste así? –dijo Kuwabara molesto una vez más.

.-No puedo hacer anda por ella y si voy sólo la haré que se asuste más. Dormirá un par de horas, hasta entonces nadie ¡escúchenme bien! NADIE, especialmente ustedes dos, –dijo mirando severamente a Yukina y a Shizuru- entre ahí. En este instante Mukuro es capaz de matar a cualquiera que la asuste. No se arriesguen…

Hiei se fue caminando hacia la calle y se sentó en la acera.

Hubo un suspiro general. –Creen que debamos hacerle caso?

.-Si. Mukuro nos tiene miedo a todos nosotros –dijo Kurama –Esa mujer sólo confía en Hiei y si cualquiera de nosotros se asoma… no sé que podría pasar. Hiei no se acerca a ella porque a pesar de todo, es un hombre y Mukuro se asustaría cuando lo viera. Creo que por eso la trata mal.

.-Para que Mukuro no lo llame?

.-Exacto. Así no se vería tentado a ayudarla, porque en realidad sólo le haría daño…

.-Pobre Hiei –dijo Yukina con una lágrima en un ojo, que unos segundos después caería al piso y se transformaría en una perla, que rodaría por la escotilla de la puerta de la cocina y llegaría a manos de la mujer cuyo rostro, que había dejado de ser hermoso, ahora estaba maltratado y arañado de la rabia, la rabia al pasado y al destino.

**o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o –**

Comentarios! Bienvenidos! Espero que les haya gustado mucho! Me contestaron rr muy pocas! Así que estoy sentida y no escribiré en un buen rato! QUÉ PASA DANNY, ASI ES COMO ME PAGAS? Hasta que no me den por lo menos 5! Gracias a Rockergirl-sk, que bueno que fue de las pocas personas que reconocen la agresión y la violencia como un tema del que se puede hablar!ûu No era mi intención hacerlo gracioso, pero es lo normal, siempre sucede! Y gracias a Kakushi Miko me encanta que te guste como va la historia. Sé que fui fría y mala en el capítulo anterior… si también en este pero pues no importa ¿o si?

_**GRACIAS!**_

**REVIEWS!**


End file.
